


The First Taste

by Selah



Series: Grow By Doing [1]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Maybe accepting Yuuto's offer hadn't been such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series originally started in 2011 (I know, I know, I've had a lot of other things on my plate, okay?). Hoping that by posting it here, I might get some inspiration to pick the series back up again. Although since I have multiple open series.... well, we'll see?

To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Looking around the room at less than inviting faces, Manabu edged just a little bit closer to Yuuto. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Since we've been doing a lot more double guitar writing, management and I agreed it would be easier to add another official member rather than hiring on session guitarists every time we toured. So! Everyone, this is Manabu-kun, our new member. He'll be staying with Jin and me for awhile, to help ease him into our dynamic more smoothly."

Manabu glanced at the other three, unsure which one was Jin. The blond on the couch huffed, glaring at Yuuto. Yeah, this couldn't possibly end well.

"Is he even old enough? Doesn't look much like a guitarist."

"Ignore him, Bu-chan," said one of the others, a slender wisp of a man with red streaks in his otherwise black hair who was even now sidling up to him. "Byou-kun's just grumpy cuz Yuu-chan didn't ask him first. You and me should definitely go to lunch, leave those three to argue about it. Like it's going to matter. I for one am completely thrilled to have another guitarist."

"We don't need anyone else, Kazuki. Screw is four people."

"Shut up, Byon. You aren't the one pulling twice the studio time to get all the guitar tracks laid," his new champion said, locking arms with him.

"Kazu...."

" _Daijobou, daijobou_ , Yuu-chan, I'll be a good boy, Mommy, I promise."

Manabu barely had time for one last desperate if silent plea for help from Yuuto before Kazuki had him dragged out of the practice room. Yuuto hadn't prepared him for this, not even close. Just what had he gotten himself into now?

"You should get to know this place, they make all their noodles themselves. Plus I'm pretty sure half the senpai or better come here at least once a week. See what I mean?" Kazuki chattered happily, gesturing towards a crowded table at the back of the small noodle shop. But if Manabu was supposed to recognize who the group was, he really had no idea. 

"Do you like curry udon? They make fabulous curry udon here, better than anywhere else in Minato-ku, definitely," Kazuki continued, barely pausing to breathe.

"Curry udon is okay," he said, his companion barreling ahead before he could say anything more, ordering them two bowls of noodles and two beers.

"We're sitting back here today, okay, Nanae-san?" Kazuki said before tugging Manabu along to a rear booth. "So, Manabu-kun, tell me everything. When did you start playing, what kind of music do you like best, are you seeing anyone, where did you grow up, what kind of girls do you like, everything!"

Flustered, Manabu dithered a moment, fussing at a napkin. "Um, well, I picked up guitar in middle school, but this will be my first time in a real, serious band. Um, I like rock music, mostly, but I grew up with a lot of enka and jazz from my parents. I don't think I have a favorite band right now. Um..."

"So shy, it's cute," Kazuki said, flashing a bright grin at the girl who delivered their beers. "Interviewers like asking about that sort of stuff all the time, so you need to have some kind of answer. If you don't want to tell anyone, it's usually not that hard to wiggle out of it, but definitely, there's always going to be questions about the girls you like."

"Oh, well, um..." he trailed off to sip his beer, trying not to let on that he wasn't entirely sure having beer with lunch was kosher with Yuuto. "I, um, I'm not seeing anyone right now and, um, I, um, I don't really, er, like girls. I mean, I guess they're okay, but...."

He was stammering and blushing, wondering why on earth he had admitted such a thing to someone he had only just met. But Kazuki was still smiling at him, laughter alight in his eyes. Accepting without so much as a thought.

"What? Why do you think Yuuchan and Jin-kun live together? Byon and I are both bi, it's no big deal, Bucchan. Just, whenever you get asked, you should say something like you like cute girls. Gotta keep up appearances, rise to expectations, you know?"

Manabu nodded, a knot of tension unwinding from between his shoulder blades. Such a relief, to have that acceptance so easily. Not that he intended for his private life to ever be an issue, but ... it was still nice to know he wasn't going to have to hide who and what he was from these people that, if he was a good enough member, if he could keep them all pleased with him, would become his second family.

Kazuki kept up a semi-steady stream of playful and friendly chatter through lunch and all the way back to the studio. A chatter that trailed into a silence when they arrived at an empty rehearsal space.

"Huh ... guess they decided to take a long lunch or something. Oh well, more time for us to ... get to know each other," Kazuki purred. He was still trying to identify what that tone was in Kazuki's voice when he felt himself being pressed against the wall, pierced lips pressing to his own. A curious tongue sought entrance, which he gave easily while sliding a hand up into black and red strands. Unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. Manabu had already sworn to himself that he would do anything, absolutely anything, to please these men. Though this had not been on his list, he couldn't say he minded the feel of Kazuki's body pressing against his own. 

"I had a feeling about you," Kazuki murmured against his lips, smirking. "Dirty little boy, aren't you? You'd let me fuck you right here, wouldn't you?"

"Would Kazuki-sama like that?" Manabu purred, sliding hands down the other man's back. "Would that make Kazuki-sama pleased with me?"

"Hmm, I think it just might," Kazuki murmured, one hand fisting in Manabu's hair. He shivered, almost purring, and wondered if this was where he was supposed to show some initiative or not. Well, nothing for it but to take his best guess, he supposed. Licking his lips for the other guitarist's benefit, he slowly sank to his knees. He could feel Kazuki watching him as he opened the other man's jeans with his mouth, then tugged them down just enough to free warm flesh. He didn't hesitate any longer, sucking the head of Kazuki's cock into his mouth and moaning softly at that first taste. Kazuki was pretty average sized, not too long, not too thin or thick, but not so small that he didn't fill his mouth nicely. Even better, he was completely shaved bare, Manabu's hand gliding easily over smooth skin, rolling Kazuki's balls in his other hand. He reveled in the low moans floating down around him, working his tongue over hardening flesh. The first drops of precum hit his tongue and he moaned again himself.

He was just really getting into it when Kazuki's hand tightened in his hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together. Any protests at losing his new treat were lost in the heat of the other man's mouth, the press of hard metal against his lips.

"Hot, but I want that ass of yours in the air for me," Kazuki rumbled when their lips parted, tugging on a handful of hair again.

"Hai, Kazuki-sama," Manabu mumbled, wiggling his hips as he pushed down his own jeans and boxers. "Against the wall, Kazuki-sama, or do you want me bent over the couch?"

"Tempting," Kazuki said, head tilting as he at least seemed to consider the options offered. Though not for long. "Couch."

The couch wasn't much to look at, being a sort of battered brown thing skulking off to one side, as if it were trying not to be noticed. Manabu wondered as he settled himself, kneeling on the cushions and waggling his ass temptingly, how often this couch had been used just like this. Maybe he didn't really want to know.

"My but such an obedient little thing," Kazuki purred, pressing close against his ass and back. Manabu pressed back with a soft whimper, biting his bottom lip at the feel of fingers exploring his naked skin. Kazuki chuckled, fisting his hair and demanding another heated kiss. Manabu didn't care if this made him a slut, it felt so good to be touched, to connect with another person this way again. He griped the back of the couch tightly in both hands, swallowing back a moan at the feel of fingers forcing him open. Kazuki was rough, forceful, perhaps even a bit anxious? Manabu liked that thought, liked the idea that he could make someone lose control with want to possess him.

He couldn't hold back the gasp when fingers were abruptly replaced with Kazuki's cock. So good, to be filled this way again. Even better, the other guitarist barely paused before moving, drawing out slowly, then slamming back in to the hilt. A nice, slow fuck that had Manabu biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. Wouldn't do to get caught, after all, right?

"Well that didn't take long."

Manabu froze in a panic, with no idea what to do next. Caught and he could swear that was the voice of the singer, Byou. The one who had been most vocal in his disapproval. And yet Kazuki was still moving inside him with drawn out, almost lazy thrusts now.

"Either do something useful or shut up and watch like a good boy," Kazuki drawled. "You've scared him enough already, Byon."

Manabu heard the other man huffing, heard footsteps approaching them. Kazuki pulled back, straightening, and Manabu gasped at the feel of the man's nails clawing down his back. And gasped again when wet heat suddenly engulfed the head of his own neglected cock. Risking a glance down, he was more than surprised to see what had to be Byou's head. But there was no time for puzzling out this odd move, the vocalist's tongue was already doing wickedly teasing things to him.

"He's so good with his mouth, isn't he?" Kazuki murmured, pressing close to his back once more. "He's reduced me to begging tears before just using that mouth of his. He's good with his hands, too, of course. And his hips. Maybe he'll demonstrate for you later~?"

Manabu almost choked on a moan, listening intently to each molten word, the promises of pleasure in each syllable. Did this mean Byou had changed his mind about accepting him into the band? The way that mouth was working over his hard flesh, it sort of felt that way.

He was so close he could taste it, whimpered at the feel of each thrust, each flick of Byou's tongue. Manabu could feel Kazuki losing his control, nails digging into his hips as the other man's thrusts sped up in ruthless search for his own pleasure. He clenched around the guitarist's cock, purring at the groan that drew from the other man. Only a little more and then Kazuki was lost, he could hear it, feel it even with the condom. Manabu felt strangely empty when, a beat later, Kazuki pulled out, stepped away from him. A pathetic-sounding mewl escaped him when Byou moved as well, depriving him of the pleasure that had been so close to making him cum.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," Byou growled against the back of his neck, startling Manabu. He didn't even have the time to catch his breath before he was filled again. Byou was thicker and as the vocalist set his pace, Manabu gasped. He was pierced, a neat line of three little barbells that rolled against his skin with each thrust. 

"Don't hold back," the vocalist rumbled, fisting a hand in his hair. "Moan for me like a good little slut."

He wanted to argue, he wanted to refuse, but the pull on his hair, the pressure against his prostate, all he could do was groan and writhe beneath the older man's assault. He might have been asking for permission to cum, he wasn't sure anymore, wasn't sure it mattered. A hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with Byou's thrusts and it was too much, release washing over him. Not that Byou so much as even paused for one second, using him in earnest now. Manabu was pretty sure the only thing keeping him from wilting into the couch was the grip Byou had on his hair.

Compared to Kazuki's groans and murmured dirty praise, Byou was almost completely silent when he came. Manabu bit back a groan of his own at the feel of wet heat, the too-late realization that Byou hadn't used a condom. The hand in his hair let go and he collapsed against the couch, whimpering again when Byou's cock slipped out of him. He was a sweaty mess and he could feel the line of cum dribbling from his ass. He knew he should be doing something about that, about the mess he was making of the couch, but his limbs didn't want to move.

"Used up already? Saa, I see we're going to have to teach you stamina, Manabu."

Manabu blinked up at the upside down image of Jin's smiling face. What...?

"Yes, definitely going to have to teach you stamina," the drummer repeated, still smiling. "Welcome to Screw."


End file.
